


King

by Otakuwaii (DylansLittlePrincess)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Burn, all the warnings you'd expect from tokyo ghoul apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/Otakuwaii
Summary: After Kaneki survives an attack by Rize his freshman year of college, he discovers her organs being transferred to him caused him to change from a beta human to an alpha ghoul. He subsequently decides to leave his old life behind, including his boyfriend Hide.Fours years later, he's back home. He doesn't expect to find Hide with a new boyfriend and a three-year-old son that looks just like him.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is pretty self indulgent lol. i have so much work in school rn so i'm going to write this for fun xD. i love hidekane sm

_4 years earlier_

 

"Kaneki!" Hide grins as he pounces on his unsuspecting boyfriend, causing Kaneki let out a rather unmanly squawk and dropping his novel in surprise.

 

"Hide!" Kaneki scolds but he has a smile as he picks his book back up. Hide can't resist leaning forward to kiss Kaneki on the cheek, making the brunet flush red.

 

"Hide!" Kaneki looks around to see if anyone spotted the little display of affection. "Not in public."

 

"Why not? I want everyone to know you're mine."

 

Kaneki blushes again and Hide laments over his boyfriend's innocent nature for the millionth time. Kaneki is a beta and while Hide understands and loves him either way, he wishes Kaneki had the innately possessive instincts of alphas and omegas at times.

 

"You should stay over at my apartment today," Hide says, attempting to sound coy. "We can watch movies."

 

"Come over?" Kaneki repeats slowly.

 

"Yes, come over," Hide wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Kaneki goes red all the way to his ears, pulling up his scarf over his nose to hide his flushed cheeks in vain.

 

"Okay," Kaneki says shyly, his eyes glued to the snow-covered sidewalk. Hide's smile is fond as he steps forward to press his forehead against his boyfriend's, enjoying the warmth coming from Kaneki for a second before taking his hand and moving to be by his side.

 

Hide hums the entire way back to his apartment. He unlocks the door, tugging at Kaneki's arm to get him to stop lingering at the doorway and actually come inside. 

 

"What do you think?" Hide asks as he strips off his scarf and hat, kicking off his shoes to the side. "It's small and messy but it's mine."

 

"I like it," Kaneki replies, taking off his shoes and storing them neatly next to Hide's. Hide gives him a disbelieving look in response. "It's true."

 

"Sure," Hide teases as he unzips his outer coat, gesturing at Kaneki who hands over his to hang up. "Do you want anything to drink? Tea, coffee?"

 

"I don't really want to trouble you," Kaneki says.

 

"It's no trouble. I'm making a coffee for myself too."

 

"Then I'll take some coffee too."

 

There's a soft smile on Hide's face as he walks across the room to the kitchen. He and Kaneki have only been dating two weeks after sitting next to each other for months in their shared Asian history class.It had taken Kaneki nearly three months to build up the courage to ask Hide on a date, Hide gladly agreed to it and they had been dating ever since. The only problem is Kaneki's shyness when it came to physical affairs. Hide's the one that always instigates kisses and embraces but he'd made up his mind that tonight is the night he and Kaneki take their relationship to the next level. He thanks his lucky stars once more that he's an omega and can live off campus, unlike beta and alpha freshmen that are required to live in the dorms with a roommate.

 

"You can turn on the tv and choose a movie," Hide yells from the kitchen, noticing how Kaneki is still standing awkwardly by the shoes. Kaneki nods as he softly makes his way over to daintily seat on Hide's small couch. Hide gives him a mischievous grin as he walks toward Kaneki with two cups of coffee in hand.

 

"Thank you," Kaneki says, nervous.The couch is small enough that the two of them as pressed up close together and he can feel Hide's body heat through the thin shirt he's wearing. "It's good."

 

"Great," Hide's grin is brighter than the sun. He lays his own coffee on the living room table as he walks to the tv. "What should we watch first? The ring or Dark water?"

 

"Eh?" Kaneki lets out a small squeak of surprise. "Those are both horror movies. Isn't it too scary?"

 

"Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I'm a wimp. Don't worry about me. Besides, I won't be scared as long as you're here."

 

"S-sure," Kaneki wants to admit he's the one that's scared but fear of seeming unmanly stops him in his track. He decides to go with the tamer sounding option. "I guess the ring?"

 

"Oh, a classic. I'll get some popcorn as it loads." Hide's smile is so cute that it nearly makes up for his awful taste in movies. Kaneki watches his boyfriend in admiration as he heads to the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of popcorn in under five minutes as he plops down on the couch, half seating on Kaneki's lap.

 

The good feeling soon dissipates as the movie starts. Hide is quickly absorbed into the movie, snuggling against Kaneki's chest as he mindlessly eats popcorn. Kaneki, on the other hand, is left watching in horror as the movie progresses, closing his eyes whenever it gets too scary. He finally opens his eyes and is met with the creepiest jump scare yet, causing him to leap out of the chair, spilling the popcorn to the ground and displacing Hide.

 

"Um," Hide raises an eyebrow at the mess. "I guess you don't like the movie."

 

"I'm so sorry," Kaneki flushes bright pink all the way to his ears. He's never been so embarrassed before. "I didn't mean to, I was just-"

 

Hide shuts him up with a kiss. For a second Kaneki is too shocked to do anything but freeze as Hide breaks the kiss and smiles softly at him.

 

"Don't worry," This time Hide's voice is sultry. "I'm sure we can find something else to do."

 

Hide kisses him again and this time, Kaneki kisses back. The kiss soon gets very heated as Hide slips a warm hand up Kaneki's shirt, causing the beta to blush even more. None of the porn Kaneki had watched could prepare him for this. The omega's in the pornos were always soft and submissive, Hide is firm and demanding. He's real.

 

Before he's aware of what's happening, Kaneki feels himself being pushed into the couch as Hide straddles him, taking off his shirt as he does so. Kaneki's eyes widen as he takes in the omega's appearance, everything from Hide's dyed blonde hair to his tan skin.

 

"Stop staring," Hide whispers against the Kaneki's neck as he kisses down it. "Just fuck me."

 

* * *

 

 

Kaneki is convinced Hide's sleeping face has to be the cutest thing in the world.

 

The omega had passed out and fallen asleep soon after the sex, cuddled against Kaneki on his too small bed. Kaneki wanted nothing more than to do the same but he's warm, too warm, sticky and uncomfortable and he has a math test tomorrow but he left all his notes in the dorm and Hide doesn't take the class. 

 

It's one of the times he's glad to be a beta. If he was an alpha, his instincts would make him physically unable to leave the sleeping omega but as a beta, it's only his conscious that makes him feel guilty as he gently slips out of Hide's grasp and dresses up. He decides he'll have to make it up to Hide by finally taking him on the amusement park date he's been asking for since forever. Kaneki presses a soft kiss to Hide's forehead before he turns and leaves the house.

 

It's only seven pm but because of the winter weather, it's impossibly dark as Kaneki walks out of Hide's apartment. He tries to keep to well-lit areas, hoping to avoid any trouble.He's only a few minutes away from his dorm when he takes a wrong turn that leaves him in a dead-end alley. He's just turned when he feels a pair of lithe arms wrap around his neck and before he can make a sound, he feels sharp teeth bite into his neck and the subsequent splatter of blood.

 

It's too dark to see anything but Kaneki knows it can't be anything but a ghoul. He falls to his knees, his eyes starting to tear up as the realization he's going to die hits him. The only regret he has is leaving Hide, this would have never happened if he had just stayed with his boyfriend. He feels the hands push him against the alley wall and he's left staring into a pair of purple eyes as the ghoul lunges at him again. This time he closes his eyes and braces himself for the impact of teeth on his face but it's another sort of impact that hits instead. 

Kaneki doesn't see the steel beam fall but the collision knocks him to the ground. He opens his eyes to see the ghoul above him, her body crushed on top of his by the beam. He finally gets enough strength in his lungs to scream as he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> is this the worst first chapter ive ever written? maybe?? im incapable of writing long first chapters. i wanted to put smut in this chapter but i was like nah, later ;)))). pls leave kudos and comments i need them to be productive and write more.


End file.
